Various commercially available products are commonly packaged and distributed as rolls of sheet material. The material, which is coiled about a hollow core, usually a cardboard tube, is frequently perforated to define readily separable sheets. Toilet tissue and paper towels are well known exemplary products. Wrapping paper, wax paper, metal foil and plastic sheets are other representative materials.
The prior art is replete with various types of devices for holding the roll and dispensing the material as a continuous sheet. Commonly, the devices are in the form of a fixture notably located in residential and commercial bathrooms and kitchens. The fixtures are usually attached to any conveniently suitable surface such as a wall, the underside of a shelf or the backside of a door.
Several prior art configurations have achieved commercial success. Particularly prevalent is a fixture having a base with a pair of projecting arms or support members. The base, which is attached to the supporting surface by various means including adhesives and mechanical fasteners, may be substantially flat or, optionally, be formed with a recess for partially receiving the roll. The arms are spaced apart an appropriate distance to receive the ends of the roll therebetween. Roll holding means are carried by the arms.
Two types of roll holding means are especially well known. The first type is in the form of an elongate cylindrical element having a pair of telescoping components normally urged apart in response to an enclosed spring. The ends of the elemement are received within appropriately sized sockets located near the free ends of the respective arms. The arms are rigid and the spring-loaded telescoping member is removed and replaced during mounting of the roll. The second style includes a stub shaft or bearing element rigidly affixed proximate the free end of each arm. The arms are movable, usually resiliently deflective, for the purpose of removing the empty core and mounting a replacement roll.
The foregoing types of fixtures, in which the roll is freely removable, are especially adapted for private use. To provide for public accommodation, various "theft-proof" fixtures are commercially available. In general, such fixtures encase the roll within a locking cabinet having an opening or slot through which the sheet projects. Fixtures of the immediate type are noticeably found in public restrooms.
It is immediately apparent that mounting a roll upon the above types of fixtures requires considerable manual dexterity and the cooperative use of both hands. The removal of the telescoping element, in connection with the first type of holder, requires that the user insert a finger between the end of the roll and the arm in order to shorten the telescoping element against the force of the spring sufficiently to be removed from the retaining sockets. A laborious task for any, the operation may become impossible for those with impaired hand use. The resilient arm type of unit is substantially easier to load, however, there is the ever present threat that the roll will become dislodged as the material is withdrawn and separated. The mounting of a roll upon a theft-proof type device requires the necessity of carrying a key or special loading tool and the expenditure of considerable time. Further, such devices tend to be relatively expensive.
Numerous other configurations, although not necessarily achieving commercial success, have been proposed by the prior art. Like the above described roll holding and dispensing fixtures, none have provided an entirely satisfactory solution.
It would, therefore, be exceedingly advantageous to remedy the deficiencies inherent of the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved fixture for holding a roll of coiled sheet material.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a roll holding fixture having improved means for mounting the roll.
And another object of the invention is to provide a roll holding fixture in which a spent roll can be easily and conveniently replaced.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of a fixture which is readily manipulated by an unencumbered one-handed operation.
Yet still another object of the instant invention is the provision of a fixture which can be variously oriented, such as for right-handed or left-handed use upon vertical or horizontal surfaces.
A further object of the invention is to provide a roll holding fixture adapted for private or commercial use.
Still a further object of the immediate invention is the provision of a fixture having structure suitable for holding rolls of various lengths.
Yet still a further object of the invention is to provide a fixture which will firmly and securely support a roll for rotatable dispensing of the sheet material.
Yet still a further object of the invention is the provision of a fixture, according to the above, having improved simplified design for economical manufacture and maintenance-free use.